


You're It!

by QueenCelina33



Series: Celina's Apex Legends Drabbles [6]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, Caustic gives me dad vibes if he wasn't evil, Friendship, Game of Tag, Gen, Good Friends, Inspired by Twitter, Professional Tag, and apparently professional tag is a thing, and everyone is good friends in this, and i got an idea, basically i saw a twitter post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCelina33/pseuds/QueenCelina33
Summary: Gibraltar recently discovered that professional tag is a game all over the Outlands, and wants to bond with his friends. So what happens when he challenges them to a game of tag in King's Canyon? Chaos and laughter ensue, and even Caustic gets in on the fun. Inspired by a video I found on Twitter.





	1. Makoa's Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I started working on this story this morning after I found a Twitter video and got inspired!  
> So, the video is here if you want to check it out: https://twitter.com/dirtyIiar/status/1110320877760114689  
> But basically, professional tag is a thing and it gave me an idea of a cute funny story about all the legends playing a big game of tag in King's Canyon.  
> Some hints of MirageHound and LifeLore in here, as well as friendship between Wraith and Pathfinder!  
> Enjoy this first chapter and I will try to get the next one done soon!

“So, wait, what is it you want to do now, Makoa,” questioned Caustic as he looked at Gibraltar, holding up his hands and furrowing his brows.

The shielded fortress found himself grinning like a dork as the others sat around him in the living room of the quarters they shared. Pathfinder was sitting on a table with Wraith sitting cross legged on the floor near him. Lifeline had her head against Bangalore’s chest while Mirage had an arm around Bloodhound’s shoulders. Octane was sitting on the back part of one of the couches, while Caustic sat in an armchair with one leg over the other. Gibraltar was standing a few feet away, in the middle of everyone.

“Well, I saw something on the holonet,” the man began to explain. “I found out that some places have professional games of tag!”

Caustic frowned with narrowed eyes. “What is… tag?”

Everyone looked in shock at the scientist and Octane sprung up from his place on the couch. “You mean you’ve never played tag before?!”

“Octavio, I’m a serious man of serious science. I don’t have time for silly little games.”

“It’s not just a silly game, Caustic! It’s a rush that everyone did as a kid!” He seemed to bounce a bit as he spoke, obviously excited. “A lot of  niños played where I was from and I was the fastest one out there!”

This seemed to confuse Caustic even more and Octane sighed. “Look, here’s how it goes: one person is the ‘it,’ and they have to chase everyone else to try and make one of them it. It pretty much goes until everyone gets tired or wants to stop.” He chuckled his signature laugh. “It’s really fun!”

Alexander huffed. “What’s the point? There’s nothing to be won, is there?”

Bangalore looked at him with knitted brows. “It’s not meant to be a competition, Alexander. It’s meant to be fun and just for shits and giggles.” She smiled at the others. “I used to play it with my brothers and parents, and let me tell you, no one could catch me, and no one could escape me.”

Octane put hands on his hips, giving a sly grin. “You think you can outrun me, chica? You know I’m the fastest one out there!”

Anita stood from her seat, her near height of six feet making her tower over the shorter adrenaline junkie. “Oh, I know I can,” she said as a challenge.

Gibraltar held up his hands. “Okay, you two, we’ll put those words to the test later one. But first thing’s first: we need to figure out where we’re gonna play. This place isn’t ideal.”

Everyone seemed to stop in thought until Pathfinder spoke up. “I know! The next Apex Games aren’t until next week. Why don’t we ask to use King’s Canyon?”

Wraith looked at him with one brow raised. “You know… that actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea. King’s Canyon is pretty big and I think if we could use our stuff, it would be pretty fun.” She looked to Caustic. “I don’t think Alexander here should be allowed to use his gas though… because we don’t want anyone to die.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Bloodhound spoke. “The game of tag is very similar to hunting prey in the woods, and I will say this…” They grinned in a cocky manner. “I’d smoke all you bitches in a game of tag.”

Mirage put a hand to his chest and let out a gasp of fake surprise. “Hound!”

“Get fucked,” they replied, making almost everyone laugh.

“Well, we’ll have to see when we actually play,” Lifeline stated. She looked to Caustic. “Alexander, will you be joining us?”

Caustic seemed to think. He was never one to play these kind of games, he really wasn’t. But the idea of stalking the others to try and get the jump on them was enticing. He sighed. “Fine, I’ll participate in your little game. But be warned that if I don’t find myself in any fascination by this game, you will pay for it.”

“Make all the threats you want, big guy,” came Mirage’s sly little tone. “You’ll never be able to catch us with that attitude!”

Gibraltar chuckled and smiled. “Alright! We meet tomorrow in King’s Canyon. We’ll take the dropship there and we’ll decide who’s it and split up.”

*****

“Alright, let’s go, people!” shouted Mirage as he led the way to the open doors of the dropship.  The eight other members of their team followed behind him and out they were, their jump kits slowing their descent as they fell to the island below.

The crew of legends had prepared themselves with their battle gear and powers and devices back in their quarters. When Caustic has emerged from his room wearing his mask, he was questioned as to why. He simply stated, “I don’t trust you enough to see me without it.” 

The nine then decided that they would dive to the center of the map, figure out who was it and would split from there.

The group finally made their way to the ground, each landing with some form of grace or flair. As Mirage counted to make sure everyone had made it, Caustic sighed and adjusted his respirators. “So… how do we decide who will be the predator?”

“The ‘it,’ Alexander,” corrected Wraith. They were all standing in a circle and the skirmisher got a sneaky idea. She looked to Gibraltar and grinned. “Hey, Makoa, can you come here a second? I need help adjusting my scarf.”

The fortress nodded. “Sure, sista!” As he helped her with the cloth around her neck, she kept that same grin. Mirage had an idea of why and he shouted, “Gibraltar!”

“What?” 

Makoa was caught off guard when Wraith suddenly bapped his arm with her hand and shouted, “You’re it!” before phasing into the void to make her get away.

Gibraltar stood there, dumbfounded as she suddenly appeared several yards away. Everyone stood there with wide eyes. The fortress shrugged and laughed. “Well, guess I’m it!”

At those words, everyone split and ran, laughing loudly and squealing in delight. Everyone except for Caustic took off in different directions, Gibraltar heading in the same direction as Mirage.

Alexander just watched with half closed eyes and a raised brow. He didn’t really see much of a thrill in all this, but figured that the sooner he played along, the sooner he could return to his work. So he took off in Bangalore’s direction, deciding he should watch and learn. After all, observation was a large part of science.

*****

Bloodhound hid behind the inner wall of one of the smaller buildings in King’s Canyon, panting quietly as they looked around the corner. After failing to catch up to Mirage, Gibraltar had set his sights on tagging them and they had booked it as fast as they could into small area between Bunker and Airbase. They watched and looked to the ground, seeing tracks in the dirt. They looked like Elliot’s, so he must have been chased through here. Maybe it was safe to come out now?

Bloodhound took careful steps out of the small building and scanned the area. Their heart leaped into their throat.

_ Hostile detected _

“SURPRISE, BROTHA!”

They looked up to see Gibraltar coming down from the top of a larger building and they forced themself into a roll just before he hit the ground. They looked up as they took a graceful stance, seeing the shielded fortress heading for them. Springing to their feet, Bloodhound ran for a building, jumping through the open window with all the grace of a wild cat. Gibraltar followed with a large laugh. “You can’t outrun me, Hound!”

“We’ll see about that!” they shouted back. They quickly kicked open a closed door and made a break for it. The chase went on only for a few more minutes before Bloodhound looked back and saw the other throw something in front of them. They gave him a confused look through their goggles.

However, they were caught off guard when they smacked into something that wasn’t there before. They tumbled backwards and looked to see that Makoa had thrown his dome in front of them and had trapped them with him until it deactivated. Hound looked behind them as the man chuckled. He walked closer to them, closing the distance as they backed into the wall of the dome. He was soon towering over them, a sly grin on his features. Bloodhound slipped their goggle up onto their forehead and their eyes showed great fear.

Gibraltar noticed this. “Hey, you okay?”

“I just… you scared me for a moment.”

The fortress nodded. “It’s okay, I wasn’t going to hurt you. I just get too into these things, you know?” He smiled and gently tapped their shoulder. “By the way, you’re it. No tag backs!” The dome faded and he took off in another direction, giggling like a dork.

Bloodhound slipped their goggles back on and chuckled. Maoka was something else, wasn’t he?

A rustling from nearby had the hunter whipping their head around, seeing Mirage peeking from behind a building. They grinned, though no one could see it, and took off in a sprint after him.

Mirage’s eyes went wide and he ran, vaulting over some rocks and climbing up some walls as fast as he could. 

*****

Needless to say, Mirage could put up one hell of a chase and he led Bloodhound all the way to Cascades. The trickster ran through the river towards the nearest zipline, taking it up to the top of a nearby building. He panted deeply as he looked around, eyes searching for the hunter. 

Nothing, no sign of them.

Elliott sighed in relief, taking a moment to rest. His partner could sure keep up a chase. Than again, he remembered that they had probably chased things faster than he was. Mirage sat down on the roof of the small building, hand on his chest as he tried to regulate his breathing.

A sudden noise made him jump back to his feet. It was familiar, but terrifying all the same.

A shout of, “TRUST IN THE ALLFATHER!” followed by a primal animal scream.

_ Shit! _

They had just activated their Ultimate, and they were coming for him.

Mirage set his decoy in his spot before taking off down to the river. He knew that the decoy didn’t give off the same signature he did when they used their Ultimate, but it could at least buy him some time. He kept his pace down the river and onto the hills, heading for the Shattered Forest. He knew there weren’t a lot of places to hide but there was lots of open space there.

The trickster sprinted for as long as could, making his way behind a tree and staying there to catch his breath. He began to shake as he heard footsteps in the distance. They could probably see him and were just taking their sweet time so as to make him feel more like the prey than a player in a game of tag. He trembled as he turned to look behind him and past the tree.

Nothing.

He took off in another sprint... 

Before being tackled to the ground and being turned onto his back, someone sitting on his chest. Mirage looked up to see the empty eyes of Bloodhound’s goggles looking down at him. He clawed at the ground in fear, but a gentle red gloved hand was placed on his cheek. 

“Hey, it’s alright, my beloved.” They slipped their face mask down and chuckled. “I wasn’t going to kill you, you know. I got carried away.”

“Ya think,” Mirage replied. He received a gentle kiss before Bloodhound tapped his shoulder. 

“By the way, you’re it.” They jumped off of him and took off again, heading for a zipline.

As Mirage watched them head up the line and soar far from him, he stood up and chuckled. God, he loved them so much. Now, who to go after?


	2. It's Nice Out Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have the next chapter of this story! I really am having lots of fun with this story and can't wait to get more done.  
> Anyway, here's another chapter before I head to bed!  
> Enjoy and thank you for all the nice comments so far!

Wraith slid to the side and ran towards the Bridges of King’s Canyon. She knew who was chasing her, she knew he wasn’t as fast, but she also knew he was smart. And that would be her downfall if she didn’t think of something to help in her escape.

Mirage could see Wraith taking off for the Bridges and he smiled widely, running as fast as his legs would carry him. After being tagged, he headed for the southern part of the island and spotted Wraith talking with Pathfinder. Those two had become best friends some time ago, and were just idly chatting. However, the sound of Mirage’s boots on the ground caused them to look to each other and split. Wraith had phased into the void and Pathfinder grappled away and when it came down to it, Elliott had chosen to go after the more human of the two.

Wraith slid down one of the hills, hearing a voice in her head as she did so.

_ He’s coming down the hill now. Make a break for one of the houses! _

Wraith forced herself into a roll to keep going down the hill, picking up more speed and crashing through a door in one of the buildings. She bumped into a wall as she gathered herself, seeing Mirage coming down the hill, sliding on his legs. The skirmisher phased and made her way up the stairs, jumping and climbing onto a crate in the corner. Wraith knew that Elliott had seen her come into the building and now she just had to wait it out.

It felt like hours as she sat there, hearing Mirage walk in and take slow, deliberate steps in his search for her. Every step sounded closer and closer until he was coming up the stairs and she was holding her breath. Elliott made his way to the center of the room, eyes scanning everywhere. His eyes passed over her as she tried to get as flat as she could against the crate.

Mirage squinted, then walked past her, out the door and into the open. 

Wraith waited for a minute, before hopping down and watching him walk into the grass. She chuckled and put her hands around her mouth. “HEY, ELLIOTT, YOU MISSED--” Her yelling was cut off as she watched Mirage disintegrate and her hands curled as she brought them to her chest.

She just got bamboozled. 

The sound of heavy boots came from behind her and she barely moved out of the way, sending Elliott crashing into a wall. She threw her arms back as she tried to run back down the stairs, hearing Mirage yelling from the top floor. 

“Nice try, Wraith! It’ll take a lot more to outsmart me!”

She hurried out the door and could hear him following behind her, and he was close. 

Just when she thought she could outrun him, Mirage appeared in front of Wraith and she scrambled back in a panic. She fell onto her bottom and watched him walk closer to her, like a hunter towards their fallen prey. She closed her eyes…

Only to feel a gentle poke on the back of her shoulder. She turned and saw the real Mirage grinning and kneeling by her. The decoy faded and he held out his hand to help her up.

Wraith took his hand and dusted herself off as she stood. “Damn, Elliott, you sure know how to use your decoys to make a game more interesting.”

He wiggled his hips and finger gunned at her. “Well, what can I say? I’m a pretty interesting guy!” He smiled and took off in a different direction. “No tag backs!”

Wraith chuckled and watched him run to one of the bridges. She turned as she heard a noise and saw Pathfinder putting up a zipline. She grinned mischievously. Target spotted.

******

Pathfinder could hear Wraith phasing again and he looked around frantically. The blue trail she left when using the void came into view and he sprinted towards the nearest building. He pushed open the doors and looked behind him, seeing her popping back into reality.

As soon as Wraith had spotted Pathfinder putting up his zipline, she headed his way and began to chase him. He realized as soon as he saw her running that she was it and booked it, heading for Hydro Dam. The two had basically been going in a circle around some of the buildings, her phasing into the void and him grappling every time to get away.

The scout could hear her footsteps as he climbed on top of a shelf, looking down with his one eye. She took cautious steps inside, those pale eyes scanning until she spotted him. “Found you,” she spoke in her usual calm tone.

Pathfinder slipped off the shelf and fell to the ground, hearing her coming around the corner. He grappled and let the cord drag him away as Wraith attempted to tag him. He smacked into a wall and scrambled up, running through the back doors with a laugh. She laughed with him and gave chase, running behind him as he led her in circles in and out of the building. The two went in circles until Wraith took off in the opposite direction he was, catching him as he came out the doors. The two stood only feet away from each other, Wraith with her hands out and Pathfinder looking around for a way out.

“No escape, buddy,” she stated, taking a step forward. “Nowhere to go. Might as well let me tag you now.”

Pathfinder suddenly pulled out his zipline gun and shot it towards her, making her duck to avoid it. She dropped to the ground and watched the robot zip by her.

“Try and catch me now, friend!” he shouted.

Wraith immediately grabbed a hold of the line and followed him up to a nearby cliff, following him up and jumping off when she reached the top. 

Pathfinder was now trying to grapple away, but before he could, she held out an arm a followed him. He wasn’t expecting her to go ahead of him and if he had two eyes, they would have gone wide. She was making a portal that would lead back to her. Wraith appeared and grinned, before stepping into the portal. Pathfinder tried to stop his grapple, only for the cord to come and for him to roll into the portal. He was transported back to where Wraith stood waiting, looking up at her in defeat.

The skirmisher smiled and held her friend to his feet. “Hey, it’s alright, Pathie. You did your best. You put up a good chase.” She tapped his shoulder, before giving him a kiss on the cheek and phasing away. “You’re it,” her voice rang out.

Pathfinder stood there, dumbfounded for a moment, before he spotted something moving in the distance. A soldier talking with a scientist. He sprinted their way, determination in his circuits. 

*****

“So, when does the… ‘action’ start, Williams?”

“That’s sergant to you, Nox. If you’re gonna learn from me, you’ll address me with authority.” Bangalore chuckled, a hand on her hip. “And the action starts when someone starts chasing us.” She looked around and then turned her gaze back to Caustic. “I don’t know who’s it right now, but whoever it is, we’d better watch out.”

Caustic rolled his eyes. So far they had been doing nothing but sitting around and waiting for something to happen. This isn’t what he wanted to spend his day doing, he would rather be back in his lab. Being out in the arena when there was no competition was not on his list. 

Bangalore noticed his pouting under his mask and crossed arms. “Hey, you agreed to play with us, and that’s what you’re gonna do.”

He cringed at the word, “play.” “I’m not as childish as you all are. You all think that you can play games like children. You act like death isn’t always around the corner for you.”

Bangalore scoffed a bit, before taking a breath and straightening herself. “Alexander, you need to realize something: Life can’t be all strict and discipline and waiting for death to come knocking at your door. I learned that the hard way.” She smiled. “You need to take a break and relax every once in a while. Don’t take life so seriously, or you’ll never make it out alive.”

A sudden noise had them both looking in one direction and they rolled out of the way as Pathfinder grappled towards them. They both looked up and Bangalore smiled as the scout looked at her. “You almost got me, buddy!” she commented and laughed. 

Pathfinder chuckled and reached for her, only for her to pop her smoke launcher and cloud the area. 

Caustic looked around until a hand grabbed his and he was pulled through the smoke cloud and into the open. He looked to see Bangalore holding onto him and pulling him away from the smoke. He was confused beyond belief and his mind was screaming to yank his hand away from her. However, she knew what she was doing and he needed to observe to learn.

The two had traveled some time with Bangalore showing Caustic how to jump and climb when needed. He would just roll his eyes and follow suite. The two made their way to the area between Wetlands and Cascades and rested for a moment, the older Alexander actually panting and having a hard time keeping up with Anita. 

Bangalore smiled, giving him a look that said, “try to keep up, old man.” Before she could say anything, he replied with, “Shut your mouth.” 

“Look out below, friends!”

Bangalore looked up, only to tumble to the ground when Pathfinder jumped down, the impact somehow knocking her off her feet and causing her to fall into the water. She looked up to see him running at her and she double timed, streaking away and off onto dry land. Pathfinder looked dejected at seeing her speed away, and he sighed. 

A few coughs came from behind him and he turned to see Caustic with a hand on his chest. Pathfinder creeped towards him with a hand outstretched, ready to tag him, when he noticed something:

Caustic was doubled over, his head bowed. His coughs actually sounded pained and he walked to the scientist with caution.

Caustic shook as he tried to regulate his breathing. He didn’t know what was happening to him, but it wasn’t pleasant.

“Are you alright, Alexander?”

He lifted his head to see the robot in front of him with his head tilted. Caustic scoffed. “I don’t need you, Pathfinder. I’m fine.”

Pathfinder heard a hiss and looked at the pipes to his respirator. “Alexander, I think one of your pipes is broken.”

His eyes went wide and Caustic stood, feeling all the pipes on his outfit. Sure enough, one had popped out of place and he desperately tried to put it back. No, no, no! He couldn’t breathe in the tainted air of King’s Canyon! Who knows what would happen if he did! He kept trying but it wasn’t working and he was starting to lose his composure.

Pathfinder watched him struggle to fix his respirators for several minutes, before he stepped to the scientist and took his hands. Caustic looked at him with furrowed brows, jerking his arms to try and loosen the grip on them. “Unhand me, you junk heap! I need to fix this or else--”

“Alexander? You know you don’t need that, right?”

He stopped and looked at the scout with confusion. “Of course I do, you idiot! Without it, I’ll be exposed to--”

“It’s nice out here.”

“What?”

“It’s nice out here. The air is fresh and clear and the sun is shining down on us.” He gave the scientist a soft gaze. “Alexander, you need to realize something.”

“And what would that be?”

“That not everything is out to get you. You need to learn to relax and… be who you once were. I heard lots of things about you when you were Alexander Nox. You were bright, and one of the best in your field.” He chuckled. “I know that it might seem like death is always around the corner, but it’s not. You’re only human. You need to rest every so often.” He tapped his shoulder. “By the way, you’re it!”

Caustic’s eyes widened as he watched the scout take off through the waters, and when he disappeared over the hillside, he stood there, flabbergasted. 

It took a few minutes, but he finally moved. He brought his hands to his mask and removed it. His face was visible to the open.

And honestly?

He was okay with that.

Maybe… they were right. Not everything could have science applied to it. Maybe, for once… he could be someone more… human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go a bit more into Caustic's thought process in the next chapter! But for now, that's the end of that one!  
> Hope you're enjoying this so far!  
> Good night and feel free to leave comments and kudos!


	3. Double Times and Jumpads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm glad to hear that you guys are enjoying this story and thank you for all the hits and kudos! It makes me happy to hear that my silly idea is making people happy!  
> Anyway, this will be the second to last chapter and I'll try to finish the last one later today!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Bangalore panted a bit as she hid behind a wall near Artillery. She had still been running when she left Pathfinder and Caustic and didn’t look back, knowing that if she faltered for a moment, she would be it. She double timed her way to the large area and headed to a wall. She leaned against it for support as she rested, her body starting to tire.

The sounds of boots on solid ground had her standing at attention, her eyes scanning the area. She didn’t see anything for what felt like half an hour when it was only minutes. Then, she saw him come over a set of stairs.

Wait, who was that?

Was that… Caustic?

Without his mask?!

Bangalore watched him hop down from the platform he was on and he grinned with a sly look on his face. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. “Nox, is that you?”

Caustic nodded, before sprinting towards her. She rolled away from him. She gave him a puzzled look. “Caustic, what are you doing?”

“I’m playing tag, sergeant,” he answered. He couldn’t describe the sudden feeling of… was it happiness? Yes, he believed so. It seemed to be happiness at not having to hide himself, happiness at being able to show who he used to be. And it was a feeling he would savor. But right now, he was it and had to tag her.

Bangalore, as if reading his thoughts, realized what he was feeling and smiled. “You finally loosened up, eh?”

A nod. “Yes. This has been quite an interesting experience, and I’ll definitely be taking notes on this. But right now… you’re my biggest priority.”

He took off in another sprint and she rushed past him and towards the sands. Caustic laughed and ran after her, albeit not nearly as fast as her. She looked behind her to see him smiling, a rare sight indeed. It was almost strange to see the lower half of his face, but at the same time, seeing him smiling made her feel like they had done something right.

Caustic followed her down a hill leading towards Cascades, both of them sliding down with great speed. Bangalore could see him following her step by step and she was almost a little scared. 

Almost.

The soldier reached the bottom of the hill and popped her smoke launcher again, knowing he wouldn’t be able to see her through the fog without his mask. She then climbed up a small rock and waited, watching to see him emerge from the smoke.

Caustic was caught off guard by the cloud and he stumbled, nearly tripping over his own feet. He looked around for a moment, before closing his eyes and concentrating on the noises around him. He could hear Bangalore, it was just a matter of finding her before she could escape. Without the constant sound of his respirators, he could hear things he couldn’t before and Caustic couldn’t describe how that felt. The adrenaline pumping through his veins with all the other chemicals going to work made him feel… genuinely happy. 

The smoke cleared and he listened.

There she was.

A sneaky idea crawled into his mind and he decided to give her a false sense of security.

Bangalore watched him run in the completely wrong direction and she chuckled. She hopped down from the rock and began a slow walk.

Loud footsteps caught her off guard and before she knew what hit her, Caustic had followed her and playfully punched her shoulder. Bangalore turned to look at him in shock, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

Caustic only chuckled. Not a dark and evil one, but a more human and happy sounding one. “You’re it. No tag backs.” And as she stood there, he took off, heading for Cascades and making his getaway. 

The soldier finally closed her mouth, and a grin crossed her face. Well, looks like he had finally relaxed and… found a more human part of himself.

A loud noise caught her attention and she turned to see two shapes flying through the air, one on the shoulders of the other. She beamed and doubled timed. Tango spotted.

*****

Lifeline and Octane tumbled to the ground as the adrenaline junkie threw her off balance by being on her shoulders. They laughed as they fell to the grass and Octane quickly sat up and helped Lifeline to do the same. He put his hands on his lap as he spoke. “That was a rush! You having fun, Ajay?”

She giggled and nodded. “Yeah! I haven’t had this much fun in a while!” She gave him a soft gaze and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Octavio… I just wanted to… apologize.”

He tilted his head in confusion. “For what, chica?”

“For… being mad at you for so long. I know what I did was wrong, forging that order for your legs, but… you’re a good friend, and I wouldn’t want to see you in a wheelchair, unhappy and wanting only to do things like this.”

Octane put his hand on her shoulder this time and pulled the mask on his mouth down. “Hey, it’s not your fault. I was the one who guilted you into ordering me these things.” He pulled his helmet off, revealing his bright green eyes and messy black hair with splotches of green dye. “If nothing else, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have done that to you. I was just too addicted to the rush of near death that I didn’t want to give it up.” He signed softly. “I’m sorry for putting you through that, Ajay.”

Lifeline looked at him with a frown, before ruffling his hair. He looked at her in surprise and she chuckled. “The past is the past, Octavio. We can’t change what has already happened, but we can shape what we’ll be in the future. And I think I want us to be friends for many more years to come.”

He smiled widely, slipping his helmet and face mask back on. “Now that’s the spirit!”

Loud steps had the two turning to see Bangalore running at the full speed and they both hopped to their feet. Lifeline whipped her head and shouted, “Take the jumpad, Octane! I’ll get her to chase me! Go!”

Nods were given and he made his way to the jumpad, springing off and flying into the distance. She turned to see Bangalore heading for her and she smiled. Lifeline turned on her heels and took off into a sprint, heading for The Pit and making a break for it.

Bangalore laughed as she chased her girlfriend. “You can’t outrun me forever, Ajay!”

“Watch me, Anita!” Lifeline shouted back, sliding down a hill and rolling into a defensive stance. Bangalore slid down with just as much speed and grace as her girlfriend headed into the large building. She rolled and doubled timed again as Ajay ran inside. She lost track of her for only a second as she entered The Pit, looking around in confusion. It was like she had disappeared into thin air. Bangalore looked around…

Until a familiar whirring came from above her head and she looked up. A few yards above her head was Lifeline, sitting on her D.O.C drone, a goofy grin on her face. Bangalore laughed. “Hey, no fair!”

“All is fair in love and war!” Lifeline replied, giggling and smiling widely. She watched Bangalore stare at the drone, seeing the gears in her head turning as she tried to figure out how to get to her. She raised a brow when Bangalore walked out of the pit, only to come running back full speed and activating her jump kit to jump higher than normal. It surprised Lifeline so much she nearly fell off the drone, and she was helpless to stop Bangalore from reaching her, wrapping her arms around her and using her jump kit to slow their descent as they made their way to the ground. 

When they were on solid ground, the soldier held the medic bridal style, looking at her with those enchanting eyes of hers. Lifeline looked at her with shock, before leaning up and placing a kiss on her cheek. “Anita, you always know how to surprise me, you know that?”

Bangalore chuckled again. “Well, I’m full of surprises, baby. By the way, you’re it. And no tag backs!” She smooched her lover again, before carefully setting her on the ground and making a break for it, leaving Lifeline to watch her in wonder. How she loved Anita’s laugh and that confidence.

A small mechanical noise had them medic turning on her heels to see Octane watching her and she grinned. Target spotted!

Octane scrambled and took off as soon as he realized he was seen and he could hear Ajay beginning to follow him. He quickly grabbed one of his stims and stabbed it into his thigh, feeling the rush of the chemicals going to work and letting him pick up speed. He headed for Slum Lakes, seeing some buildings he could use to lose her. 

*****

Octane jumped through another window and could hear Lifeline coming not too far behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see her heading for the window after jumping from another building.

The two had basically been going in circles inside of Slum Lakes for a few minutes. Octane would let Lifeline get just within reach of him, only for him to pop a stim and speed away. It was a little frustrating at first, but Ajay was soon laughing along with him and still giving chase. 

Octane slammed open a door and headed away from the small area, setting his sights on Runoff. He could hear the medic following close behind and he shouted, “Rapido, rapido!” as he tried to go as fast as his legs would carry him. 

Lifeline could see him speeding towards Runoff and she attempted to keep up with him. She was small and so was he, so she was able to keep up the chase.

It was then that an idea struck her and she pulled out her drone. Climbing on top of it and standing on it like a surfboard, she held her arms out, steering it with her legs and heading for her friend. She was catching up, but rather than tag him when she had the chance, she threw something down when he looked back at her.

The next thing Octane knew, he was flailing as he flew through the air, shouting in confusion and surprise. He landed with a thud, rolling a few yards away and into a building. He sat up, holding his head. What the hell just happened?

A tap to his shoulder had him looking up to see Lifeline smiling with a hand on her hip. He stood with her help and asked, “How did you--what did you even…?”

“Remember that spare jumpad you gave me, just in case I ever got in trouble?”

Octane snapped his fingers and chuckled. “Yes, I remember! Haha! Nice move, Ajay! You really got me with that one!” He put an arm on her shoulders and the two of them laughed.

The medic smiled and carefully pulled away from him. “By the way, no tag backs!”

She took off and he smiled as he watched her. He was so lucky to have someone like her in his life.

“Hey, brotha! You it, Octane?”

He turned to see Gibraltar waving to him from several yards away and he took a running stance. “Yep! So you’d better get going, amigo!”

The fortress laughed and took off in the opposite direction and Octane followed, battle cry ringing through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Caustic is loosening up and the chase is starting all over!   
> I had so much fun writing this one, especially the parts with Octane and Lifeline!  
> Stick around for the last chapter and feel free to comment and leave kudos! :D


	4. Call It a Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Here's the last chapter!   
> Man, this story was such fun to write, I just love coming up with silly interactions and cute headcanons for these guys.  
> This game gives me so much life and this was so much fun!  
> Thank you guys for your support on this fic, and I hope you like this last chapter!  
> Enjoy!

“And then, I said to him, ‘Well, I find it  _ appealing!’ _ ’”

The eight other legends laughed as Mirage finished telling his story. 

The nine of them had been chasing each other all day in their game of tag and the morning and afternoon had come and gone. They had been having the time of their lives and as the sun begin to make its descent under the horizon, they had decided to call the game done and just hang out in the middle of King’s Canyon. They had chosen a large patch of grass and were now lying in a circle. They had chatted and filled the silence with whatever ramblings and stories they could.

Mirage wiped a tear from his eyes as everyone’s laughter died down and he gave one last little chuckle.

Bloodhound smiled and took one of his hands in theirs. “Elliott, you always have such good stories to tell.”

“What can I say? Some pretty interesting people end up at the bar.”

Bangalore tilted her head to look at him, holding Lifeline’s hand. “Well, I guess that’s a nice perk to working at that bar.” She turned to look at Caustic. “And what about you, old man? You’ve been pretty quiet since we stopped.”

Caustic shrugged, his hands on his chest. “I don’t have much to tell, Anita. Just some old stories from my time in the labs. Nothing spectacular.” He actually sounded very content in his words and that was surprising to his fellow legends. 

Octane waved a hand. “C’mon, amigo, you’ve gotta have some stories to tell!”

Lifeline nodded in agreement. “Yeah, everyone has their own stories, maybe you could tell us some of yours?”

Caustic chuckled, sounding like a father, in a way. “Well, I do have one, but I’d rather save it for when we’re back in our quarters and I’m dressed in something a little more comfortable.” 

Gibraltar nodded. “That’s understandable, brotha.” He tilted his head to look at the scientist. “It was really nice seeing you play with us, Caustic. I didn’t think you’d get so into it. I mean, you seemed so harsh about us wanting you to come along.”

Caustic chuckled again. “Well, how things change. Truth be told… I’ve loosened up a lot thanks to you eight. I didn’t think I would ever let myself succumb to a normal life… but you’ve changed that. And I thank you all for this opportunity.”

Pathfinder’s screen showed a smiling face as he looked up. “Well, you were a worthy opponent in this game, Alexander. You put up a good chase!”

Wraith smiled. “Yeah, it was nice to see you being more… human.” She looked up into the sky, seeing some fluffy clouds passing overhead. “Guys… thank you. Today was really fun. I haven’t laughed so hard or had so much fun in a long time.”

Gibraltar laughed, reaching over to ruffle her hair. “Well, thank you all for indulging in my silly idea. You guys are the best, you know that? I couldn’t ask for a better group of friends to hang out with.”

Mirage looked up and blushed a bit, trying to keep his confident smile. “Well, we couldn’t ask for a better friend to bring us all together than you, Makoa.” He patted his shoulder. “You really know us all too well and we’re pretty grateful for it.”

The fortress laughed again. “It’s no trouble, guys!” He looked at the sun’s position. “We still have an hour before the dropship gets here. Do you guys just want to stay here for a while?”

Nods and words of agreement came through and he smiled again. “So… anyone got any more stories to tell?”

Bangalore looked at him and replied with, “Well, how about you, Makoa?”

Lifeline nodded and asked, “Oh! Do you have a story about you and your husband? Maybe how you guys met?”

Makoa thought with a hum, before nodding. “It’s actually a pretty funny story. See, before I was in SARAS, I worked in a little vehicle repair shop owned by a friend of mine…”

The nine of them stayed in their circle as they all swapped stories, laughter ringing through King’s Canyon. By the time the dropship came for them, they had all worn themselves out laughing and needed some food and good rest. As they returned to their quarters, Caustic offered to make dinner and prepared a large feast of foods from all corners of the Outlands. Everyone was surprised by his knowledge of different dishes, but were grateful when they had finished off what they could and put the rest in storage for the next day. 

The legends shared some more stories before heading to their quarters and wishing each other a good rest. As they all drifted off into sleep, the events of the day played vividly in their dreams, and they all smiled. They would have to do something like this again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, scene!  
> Thanks again for your support, guys! I haven't written a story more than two chapters in a while and I had such a good time writing this one! If you want to see more stuff like this in the future, or have any story suggestions, I'm queencelina33official on Tumblr! I also have an Apex Legends ask blog, asktheapexlegends!  
> Thanks again and feel free to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> You don't realize, writing these friendships and relationships gives me life.  
> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I'll get the next one done as soon as I can!


End file.
